This invention relates to photocopying with a machine having a flat exposure station and suited for photographing both sides of an original.
Apparatus for turning-over sheets of paper is known to the art. One apparatus drops the original into a vertical slot and then as a separate operation pulls it out again, laying the sheet on its other side at a second photographing station. Positional control of the original sheet is lost in the dropping step. As arranged in that apparatus, side A of a second original is photographed simultaneously with side B of the first original. The two adjacent photographing stations require an extremely wide-angle photographic lens to accomplish simultaneous photographing.
Another apparatus accomplishes turn-over by pneumatically flipping the bottom of the original from one roller to a contra-moving belt while the original is in a vertical position.
Still another apparatus turns the original over by plural aligned arms which rotate 180.degree. with respect to a horizontal belt transport.
Certain other patent references disclose vacuum belt systems where the course taken by a sheet of paper depends upon which of two vacuums is created, for electro-photocopying (Xerox) both sides of a copy sheet. This is not both sides of an original document. The process includes electro-photocopying a batch of sheets on one side and subsequently the other side. Also, arrangements are disclosed where the electrostatic image or the developed image is transferred from an auxiliary roller to the second side of a sheet of paper.